


Souvenir

by kerithwyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Girls' Night Out Job," AU ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

Sophie and Tara talk their way into an exclusive suite for old times' sake. They're both still a little high from the alcohol, more so from a job well done. It hadn't precisely been the evening of unbridled debauchery either of them planned on, but the night wasn't over yet.

Sophie was only half serious when she said, "The lament of the grifter...who really knows us," but Tara's whisper in her ear reminded her they knew each other. 

Tara said, "Bite me" and Sophie does, the mark on the inside of Tara's thigh a reminder to carry with her.


End file.
